Electronic modules have been widely utilized in the automotive industry and may take various forms, such as an all silicon ignition (ASI) module implemented in a TO247 package. Typically, such electronic modules have been encapsulated, e.g., with an epoxy-molding compound, to seal the electronic components of the module from the environment. Unfortunately, during the overmolding process, it is common for stress to be applied to solder joints, which attach an electronic component, e.g., an integrated circuit (IC) die, to conductive traces formed on a surface of a substrate. That is, the solder joints that electrically connect the die to the substrate are subject to compression during overmolding, which can result in electrical shorts. A high-pressure area between the bottom of the die surface and the top of the substrate surface during the overmolding process may also create a tensile stress at the solder bumps, which can result in solder joint failure. Further, in certain situations, stress applied to the die can cause the solder joints to compress and prevent an overmold material from completely underfilling the IC.
What is needed is a technique that prevents damage of surface mount component solder connections of an electronic module during an overmolding process. It would also be desirable if the technique readily facilitated the flow of an overmold material around the solder connections and between the surface mount components (i.e. flip chip, BGA or other IC packages) and its associated substrate.